


A Safe Place To Fall

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Brooke finally gives Shuga someone who understands.





	A Safe Place To Fall

A/N: Slight AU where Shuga is single but Branjie falls apart anyway.

“Shug?”

Shuga doesn’t look back leaving the room, ignoring the people watching. She had tried, tried so hard to pretend she was okay. She wasn’t, she hadn’t been okay since losing her place in the Race. Now, not looking back, she ran for safety.... heading to her room. 

“Shuga...”

Brooke’s voice broke through the haze only when her door closed and locked behind her, warm arms pulling her back even as they both settled onto the bed, Brooke’s longer body folding around Shuga’s, her voice soft, sweet even. Shuga had, finally, completely let her walls down, clinging pathetically to Brooke’s hands, sobbing. 

“Oh Shuga....”

Brooke had murmured softly, cradling the other Queen, letting her break. She knew she could, she would, do all she could to help her friend. She adored Shuga, in so many ways. 

“Vanj...”

“No Shug.... You matter. I’m not leaving.”

Brooke spoke firmly, pressing a light kiss to her friend’s shoulder, still holding her closer. She would never admit it. Not now, maybe not ever.... but she loved Shuga. She hated how hurt Shuga was and after everything, she had known she had to follow what her heart was telling her. It was telling her to stay, to love, Shuga. To give her a friend. Someone to hold her and let her break down. She loved her too much to leave her to cry alone. 

“She’ll...”

“Let her.”

Despite everything Brooke was sure of that. 

“I’m not leaving.” 

“But...”

“No. Shuga. I won’t leave. If Vanjie can’t.... if she won’t accept that.... then we aren’t meant to be together.”

“Brooke...”

“Shhh...”

Brooke murmured.

“Just let me stay a while.”

Despite herself Shuga had nodded, sighing softly. 

“Okay.”  
Shuga would later find out that that had been the day Vanjie and Brooke broke up. She would never admit it, but that had also been the day she had wondered if, one day, she and Brooke might become more than friends. 

By the time the reunion came Brooke was single and had finally admitted the truth. That she loved Shuga, and wanted to be with her. Nobody would ever know that Shuga had felt the same until she admitted it and accepted Brooke’s proposal, stunning everyone into silence.


End file.
